


Off Cuddling Somewhere

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [22]
Category: Free!
Genre: Also double penetration, And Naked Makotos!, Featuring grumpy boyfriends, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Impressive Kouhai, M/M, Multi, Rin is the gay, Smut, You're Welcome, You're welcome for that too, everything in between, that happens too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto, Haru, Rin, and Sousuke (and some other people, but who cares about them?) visit an onsen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Cuddling Somewhere

2-9-15

Prompt: Cuddles Somewhere

 

               “Where the hell are those two?” snarled Rin on the morning of what would become the Greatest Day in History. He really should have come to expect it by now; it wasn’t like Sousuke or Haru had ever had a reputation for punctuality. Really, it was just like them. “I swear, if one of them has finally gone and killed the other, I’ll kill them both.”

 

               “I think that kind of defeats the purpose, Rin,” Makoto teased. He stepped up behind the redhead and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Rin’s shoulder. Rin growled halfheartedly and slumped against Makoto’s broad chest.

 

               “Whatever,” he muttered. “You’re my Favorite Boyfriend now, anyway.”

 

               “I thought I was always your favorite,” cried Makoto.

 

               “You are,” Rin reassured him, biting back the urge to smile when Makoto’s arms tightened around him. “It’s just that I have to give them equal opportunities. It’s not my fault they’re a constant disappointment.” Makoto chuckled.

 

               “And here I thought I was winning by my own virtue.” Rin twisted in Makoto’s hold and buried his face in a soft, sweet-smelling t-shirt. “We should probably find them,” Makoto sighed as he petted his fingers through Rin’s hair. Rin arched into the touch, making the brunet chuckle. “Rin,” he warned.

 

               “Fine,” snarled the shorter one. “I’m on it.” He stood up straight and looked around for a moment, then shouted, “MOMO!” across the courtyard.

 

               “RIN-SENPAI!” came the answer in the form of a ginger ball of energy that barreled to a stop half a foot in front of them. “Rin-Senpai, Rin-Senpai, what’s up?! Is Gou-San here?! Did she get my present? Did she like him? I found him in the woods behind my house when Nii-Chan and I went hunting last winter, and I wanted to give him to Nee-Chan, but she was more interested in playing basketball and didn’t want him, and so I kept him, because I knew that someday I’d find a girl cute enough to deserve him, and Gou-San’s the cutest girl I’ve ever-“ Rin was smiling at Makoto, his eyebrows raised and his nose scrunched in an adorable picture of smug foreknowledge. Momo chattered on, oblivious. Rin’s smile grew impossibly smugger as, without taking his eyes off Makoto he held up a single finger. Momotarou stopped in his tracks, entire body quivering in rapt attention. Rin, still smiling, turned and looked at Momo, capturing his focus entirely.

 

               “Sousuke.” Rin pointed toward the exit to the courtyard and Momo shot off, skipping and chanting, “Gou-San, Pyunski, Yamazaki-Senpai, Gou-San, cheeseburgers, Gou-San…” Rin let his finger drop and leaned back into Makoto, still smiling.

 

               “I have him so well trained,” Rin announced, looking for all the world like a proud father.

 

               “Too bad you can’t get him off Gou,” Makoto quipped, and Rin’s smile fell into a grimace.

 

               “Yeah, that’s just a part of the Mikoshiba DNA. You should see the sister.” Rin shuddered. “Still,” he said, lightening, “I’d like to see your kouhai do better. They’ll have Sousuke within an hour.”

 

               “They?”

 

               “Yeah,” Rin smiled softly. “Ai’ll find Momo somewhere around the pool, translate in that magical way he picked up from Seijuurou, and then _he’s_ the one who will actually find Sousuke.”

 

               “Why didn’t you find Nitori-kun to do it in the first place?” Makoto asked.

 

               It’s actually faster this way,” Rin muttered, looking not at all pleased. “’Sides, it’s good practice for when Mikoshiba actually gets his shit together and marries Ai.”

              

               “Which one?” Rin snorted.

 

               “Seijuurou,” he answer. “Ai’d kill Momo within a week. Bit of a shame,” he said pensively. “That leaves Momo free to chase Gou. Never thought I’d see the day when I missed my captain drooling after my sister.” Makoto laughed at that, and Rin couldn’t help but smile. It didn’t take the most observant of people to know that Makoto’s laughter was one of the most infectious noises in the world. There was a heavy pause.

 

               “I am a bit worried, though,” Makoto admitted. “I wonder where they are…”

 

 

 

               “Nanase, if you don’t move your foot this instant, I’ll cut it off,” Sousuke mumbled sleepily. Haru responded by digging his toes even harder into Sousuke’s ribs. “Seriously, how are you even this flexible?” Sousuke whined, batting at Haru’s head.

 

               “Just because you’re a geriatric,” Haru grumbled from his place against Sousuke’s chest.

 

               “You’re older than I am,” Sousuke retaliated. Haru made no answer, but he did move his foot to rest gently against Sousuke’s calf. Sousuke smiled into Haru’s silky black hair and tightened his arms around the other. “I hate you,” he murmured fondly against Haru’s scalp. Haru hummed and snuggled a bit closer into Sousuke’s chest, fiddling with the pocket of Sousuke’s hoodie. Sousuke gently rubbed one hand up and down Haru’s bicep, if only to feel the way he turned boneless at such a soft gesture. They were utterly silent for a while.

 

               Sousuke could admit it to himself – if absolutely no one else – that these moments were why he was in love with Haru. He loved the solid warmth of the other’s body curled against his arm, the Makoto’s-shampoo-and-chlorine scent of his hair, the quiet, easy bickering. It didn’t matter now that no one got why they fought so much, or why they touched each other so often, or why they rarely called each other by their given names. Those straightforward romances belonged to his relationships with Rin and Makoto, and to the four of them as a whole. But when the two of them were alone, they were free to stick their feet in each other’s faces, to lay all over each other, to insult each other, to be Nanase and Yamazaki and in love in their own little way. Haru shifted against him, and Sousuke felt himself drifting back to sleep.

 

               It was some sort of latent sixth-sense that opened Sousuke’s eyes and had him up and pinning Haru to the wall. By the time the kouhais rounded the corner, he had his tongue down Haru’s throat and Haru’s leg up around his waist.

 

 

 

               “Oh my God, where have you been?!” Rin howled when they came around the corner. Makoto was trying to cover his giggles while Moo received his pat on the head from Rin and dragged Ai off somewhere, chattering all the while.

              

               “They were off cuddling somewhere,” Nagisa piped up.

 

               “Where the hell did you come from?!” Rin cried, whirling around to find the little blond munching on a melon bread.

 

               “Mako-Chan wanted to find Haru-Chan, right?” Nagisa asked.

 

               “I never told you that,” Makoto said warily.

 

               Nagisa smiled a sweet, terrifying little smile and sing-songed, “Oh, Mako-Chan. You didn’t have to tell me. I already knew.”

 

               “Creepy,” Sousuke commented, and Haru breathed in a way that was probably Haru for amused agreement. Rin pinched the bridge of his nose and started shoving at backs.

 

               “Alright, whateer,” he shouted. “Just get going, I don’t want to be any later for this stupid trip than I have to be.”

 

               “Don’t mind him,” Makoto soothed. “He’s just upset that Nagisa found Haru and Sousuke before Mitori-kun.”

 

               “Hey!” Rin snapped, turning on Makoto. “Watch it, Tachibana. For a moment there, it sounded like you were insinuating something less than perfection of my Ai.”

 

               “Of course not, Rin,” Makoto cooed. “I was just trying to get everyone moving.” Rin narrowed his eyes a bit.

 

               “I know what you’re doing,” Rin muttered, but he let the issue drop.

 

               Rei was waiting for them in the van when they reached the parking lot, a fact for which Rin was very, very grateful. He slipped into the passenger seat and leaned his head onto Rei’s shoulder. “You wanna be my Faborite Boyfriend, Speedo-Glasses?” he muttered, enjoying the way Rei turned bright red and started sputtering.

 

               “I will cut you, RinRin,” Nagisa whispered cheerily in his ear. Rin shrugged and sat up straight. He counted as each person piled in, smiling when he heard Makoto chuckle at the way Sousuke immediately draped himself half on him and half on Haru. When Ai clambered in last and closed the van door, Rin let his eyes slip shut an listened to the chater behind and next to him.

 

               It took three hours to make the drive to the onsen where they were all staying. The elder Mikoshiba met them in the parking lot, grinning and waving and grinning even wider when Momo and Ai flew out of the van and launched themselves at him. Rin spotted Gou off to one side, laughing, and made his way over to her.

 

               “Save me?” he attempted.

 

               “Sorry, Oniichan,” she answered sweetly. “They’re your boyfriends, you deal with them.”

 

               “But Gou,” he whined. She just laughed and left him to go chat with Ai and Seijuurou. Suddenly, massive arms wrapped around Rin’s torso and a massive forehead landed on his shoulder. “There, there,” Rin deadpanned, patting Sousuke on the head.

 

               “Rin,” the giant said, his voice frighteningly earnest. “Rin, I love you.”

 

               “I know.” Rin continued in the same monotone. “Me too.”

 

               “But Rin,” Sousuke insisted, “I. Love. You.” Rin couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face, but Sousuke didn’t have to know that.

 

               “Okay, you huge nerd. I get it. You love me. I’m wonderful. Makoto’s still Favorite Boyfriend, though.” Sousuke didn’t really react to that, which puzzled Rin until he spoke a moment later.

 

               “’Sokay,” Sousuke mumbled. “He’s mine, too.” Rin laughed outright at that. He could feel Sousuke smiling against his shoulder and leaning to rub his cheek against Rin’s hair. A sudden rush of affection for the dork flooded Rin, and he prayed no one would notice his ears turning red.

 

               “Get off me,” Rin snapped. Sousuke squeezed him a little tighter, then released. Rin tangled their fingers together and they led the way into the onsen.

 

 

 

               Makoto let out a deep, satisfied breath, watching Haru try to float in the hot spring. He was leaning against Sousuke, who had his legs draped across Rin’s lap and one arm flung out to rest across Haru’s hips. The four of them had a spring to themselves, in order to “be gross together,” as Nagisa had put it with a wink and a retching noise. It was just as well. Solitude or company had never stopped them from being affectionate before, but there was a certain value in the general quiet that came with the others’ absence. Makoto grinned as he watched Sousuke shift to keep in contact with Haru, who was floating away.

 

               Sousuke and Haru had a habit of always touching each other, a habit that made Makoto’s codependency on Haru look like apathy. It was always nice to see in Makoto’s opinion. The two of them had rubbed each other the wrong way for a long time, and Makoto was fairly sure this was their way of making it up to one another. Much like the way Makoto snarked at Rin to keep him from feeling embarrassed by too much affection. Much like the way Makoto babbled and chattered when he and Haru were walking somewhere together, letting Haru know he was there, letting Haru hear his voice without having to listen to the words. Much like Makoto whispered disgustingly sweet things into Sousuke’s ear when they lay tangled together at night, reminding him over and over again how much he was loved. It was just their way.

 

               It made Makoto smile.

 

               Sousuke nudged him in the side. “What are you grinning at?” he asked in a low voice, not wanting to upset the gentle quiet of the moment.

 

               “Us,” Makoto replied. He grinned a little wider at the sugary smile Sousuke gave him and the exaggerated snore coming from Rin.

 

               Sousuke leaned his head against Makoto’s shoulder and whispered into his ear, “Love you so much, Mako. So much.” Makoto slid an arm around Sousuke, far enough to just feel where he and Rin had their fingers entwined.

 

               “Where’re we eating?” Rin asked without opening his eyes.

 

               “There’s a ramen shop in the lobby, or we can go to that Thai place next door, or I think Ai and Mikoshiba are having a hot pot in their room,” Sousuke answered.

 

               “Why do you always know where the food is? You’re worse than Nagisa.” And they were off, bickering at top speed without relinquishing their relaxed positions. Makoto kept on smiling, hooking an ankle around Haru’s knee when he started to float too far away, and Sousuke became a bit uncomfortable to lay on. Haru opened his eyes enough to give Makoto a baleful look, but otherwise did not react. For a long while, Sousuke and Rin’s voices were the only sounds, until they too faded into silence, and the four of them drifted in the peace provided by one another.

 

               When the water began to feel cooler and his fingers began to resemble raisins, Makoto carefully dislodged Sousuke and stood. He laughed as three pairs of eyes immediately snapped to his ass before he draped a towel around his waist. “I’ll be in the room,” he said, turning back to face them. “you two make sure Haru gets out at some point, okay?” He waited until both Rin and Sousuke had nodded at him, then trailed across the courtyard toward their room. If he swayed his hips a bit more than strictly necessary, well. Who could blame him?

 

              

 

               “We are so getting some of that tonight,” Rin said as soon as Makoto was out of earshot. Sousuke nodded beside him, and even haru quit floating long enough to stare after their departing boyfriend.

 

               “I’m topping him first,” Haru said, and Rin and Sousuke both turned to glare at him. He blinked calmly, then said, “Either that, or I’m topping one of you _with_ him.” Both stared at him.

 

               “Actually,” Rin said slowly, “that sounds pretty damn hot.” Haru shrugged and went back to floating. Rin and Sousuke looked at one another, then simultaneously raised their fists.

 

               “Jan ken PON!”

 

              

 

               “Makoto!” Sousuke chuckled as he watched Rin run off toward the room, one arm wrapped around Haru’s neck to keep him moving away from the hot spring. The two of them entered the room together to see Rin on his knees in front of Makoto, Nagisa cackling in the corner with Gou, and Rei looking like he was praying for the end of the world to strike him down where he stood.

 

               “Makoto, please, just do this one thing for me, and I swear I will never ask you for anything ever again,” Rin pleaded.

 

               “Rin, we are not discussing this without the others,” Makoto said, and Sousuke could hear the barely-contained laughter in his voice.

 

               “Ooh, look, there’s Sou-Chan and Haru-Chan now!” squealed Nagisa. Makoto spun around and stared t them in equal parts horror and glee. Haru nodded and Sousuke shrugged, and Makoto grinned.

 

               “Later,” he said to Rin, then started putting on his shoes. “You three get dressed, we’re going to dinner.” He left, dragging Rei and Nagisa with him.

 

               “Out,” Sousuke barked, and Gou pouted, then scurried after them.

 

 

 

               “Would someone like to explain to me why you two went on vacation and decided to _cook?_ ” Rin groused even as he shoveled food into his bowl.

 

               “Ai’s got some sort of weird-ass housewife kink,” Seijuurou said.

 

               “I heard that,” shouted Ai from the next room. Seijuurou did not look repentant in the slightest.

 

               Haru watched the goings-on with as outwardly-blank an expression as ever, but he ws laughing internally. He fiddled with Sousuke’s toes which were in his lap, trying to make the other flinch and drop his food. He earned himself a kick in the jaw and a silent lecture from Makoto for his troubles. Haru gave him a tiny smile, trying to trigger a full-blown Makoto GrinTM. It worked. Sort of.

 

               “I know what you’re doing, Haru-Chan,” he said. “Stop trying to pout your way out of trouble.”

 

               “You’ll never win,” Rin added. “Not against Makoto the Master Manipulator.” Haru turned his eyes on Rin, who was deliberately looking away. “No,” Rin warned. “I’m not falling for it this time, Haru.”

 

               “Why do you never try it with Sousuke-Kun, Haruka-Senpai?” asked Gou. Haru looked at her, and didn’t have to wait long before Sousuke answered for him.

 

               “Nanase’s already got me wrapped around his stupid little finger.” Haru blinked and went back to eating.

 

               “Holy shit,” Nagisa chirped. “Rei-Chan, we’ve officially been out-soulmated. Those four are disgusting.”

 

               “Oh God,” Rin sobbed, “someone just kill me now. My youth has been squandered with you homos.”

 

               “Stop being so dramatic, Rin,” Haru said. “You’re the one who was falling all over himself to get Makoto and I to fuck you earlier.” He looked up slightly in the gathering silence. “You’ve officially beaten Nitori in sheer gay.” The entire room burst into laughter. Sousuke levered himself up to slobber kisses all over Rin’s face, and even Ai giggled from his place perched primly on Seijuurou’s lap.

 

               “Okay,” called Makoto, standing. He bent down and hooked one arm under Haru’s waist, hoisting him off the ground. Haru hung in midair, wondering if now would be the time to muster up the dignity to protest. “I think you three are done for the night,” he said. “We’re going to bed.” Sousuke and Rin shot up after him, eager expressions on their faces. Makoto waved goodnight to the rest of the group and led the way back to their room, Haru still dangling from his arm.

 

 

 

                 
               “Haa- Oh, God-“ Rin was writhing in Makoto’s arms while Sousuke licked and nipped at a nipple. He was still wearing pants, and the others were fully dressed, but Rin was already such a mess that he knew this wouldn’t last long. And damn it, he wanted this to last long! “S-Sou, slow down,” he whimpered, and Sousuke obliged long enough to look up at him in a calculating way. Then he shrugged and went back to what he had been doing before.

 

               “Sousuke, be nice,” Makoto admonished, though the fingers that he was edging under Rin’s waistband were anything but innocent. Haru appeared then, tugging Sousuke’s shirt off and licking a trail down his neck. Sousuke groaned against Rin’s chest, and Rin moaned and arched his back. Haru moved on quickly, working Sousuke then Rin out of their pants before getting rid of his and Makoto’s shirts.

 

While Makoto had his arms up, Sousuke took the opportunity to squirm out of his lap and tackle Haru. He grabbed the smaller boy by the wrists and pinned them to the mattress above his head, swinging a leg around to straddle his hips. Rin grinned and dove in for an open-mouthed, aggressive kiss. Haru growled into his mouth and bucked his hips up.

 

  1. Rin was harder than he ever remembered being before, and it took everything in him not to just rut against Haru until he came. Instead, he turned to glance at Sousuke over his shoulder, enough heat in that one look to send him flying for the lube. Rin groaned when he felt Makoto shift around on the bed so he had a better view when Sousuke came back with the bottle. Suddenly, thick, slick fingers were prodding at Rin’s entrance. He bit Haru’s lip in pleasure when the first one slid in, causing Haru’s hips to jerk up into his own.



 

Sousuke set up a quick pace, forcing his fingers in and out and curling and spreading them brutally. Rin whined when Haru wrapped a tight fist around Rin’s cock, keeping him from cumming but increasing the pleasure tenfold. When Sousuke added a fourth finger, Rin almost came anyway.

 

“Do you need a ring?” Makoto asked suddenly in that devilish voice of his. “You know you can’t come before Haru and I are in you, right? Isn’t that what you wanted?” Makoto was suddenly very close, his every breath tickling the skin of Rin’s ear. “You want us to fuck you, right? Not satisfied with just one cock now, are you? You’re a greedy little boy who needs two inside him to feel good, aren’t you?” Rin whined and nodded, gasping when he felt Haru start to nip at his neck. Another finger joined Sousuke’s and Rin sobbed in pleasure.

 

“Do you like that?” Makoto asked. “Do you like it when we stuff you full of fingers? You could cum just from this, right? We don’t have to fuck you at all, do we?”

 

“N-no, please,” Rin cried, fucking himself back on Sousuke and Makoto’s fingers. “Please, I need it.”

 

“Need what, Rin?” Makoto asked. “Rin, I need you to tell me. What do you want?”

 

“Wa – _aahhngh! –_ want you and Haru, want you inside-“ Even to his own ears, Rin sounded wrecked. Makoto smiled and brushed his teeth against Rin’s ear.

 

“Good boy,” he said. There was some shuffling on the bed, and all the fingers left Rin with a slick, obscene noise. Rin wanted to scream at the loss, but was quickly appeased by a familiar cock. Haru kept a firm hold on Rin’s cock as he gently lowered him down onto his own. Haru was by no means small, but after so many fingers, Rin needed more.

 

“Haru!” Rin screamed, taking charge and slamming himself down to the hilt. Instantly, four massive hands were on his hips, stilling him.

 

“Careful, Rin,” Sousuke said, and he sounded genuinely worried.

 

“We don’t want to hurt you,” Haru added. Rin looked down at his boyfriend, whose blue eyes were completely black with lust. It was rare that Haru would actually vocalize his concern like that. Rin totally did not start crying.

 

Or if he did, it was definitely when Makoto nudged his own cock in alongside Haru’s because _damn it that was the best feeling he’d ever experienced._ Rin threw his head back and was perfectly still. He’d never felt so full before, so right. Someone was saying something, but all Rin could focus on was the feeling of being stuffed with two cocks.

 

_And then they started moving._

 

Even with Haru’s hand on him, Rin came within seconds. Makoto and Haru didn’t stop, pounding deliriously into Rin’s prostate and fucking him so fast and so deep and so _well_ that he was hard again within moments. Rin still could not process anything being said around him, but he did understand when Sousuke pressed their cocks together and fisted them in one hand.

 

It took all of thirty seconds after that before they all came, one after another, and Rin passed out.

 

 

 

“Is he okay?” Makoto fussed, brushing Rin’s hair out of his face for the fifth time.

 

“He’ll be fine,” Sousuke assured him. Haru reappeared with a glass of water and crawled onto the bed to sit cross-legged by Rin’s head. He touched the redhead’s cheek with a look so fond that the other two almost had to look away.

 

“Rin,” Haru whispered, then upended the glass of water right onto Rin’s face.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK, NANASE?!” screamed Sousuke as Rin shot up, a flurry of red hair and sharp teeth and muscular limbs.

 

“See, he’s fine,” Haru said with a shrug, then went to find more water. Rin stopped failing and stared after him.

 

“Do I have a Least Favorite Boyfriend category?” Rin asked.

 

“You did, but you discontinued it when you couldn’t decide which of us you hated more one week,” Sousuke answered him. Makoto fished around beside the bed and handed Rin a towel.

 

“I’m thinking I’m going to have to reinstate that promotion,” Rin muttered. The other two laughed, and when Haru came back, they were still chuckling a bit. Sousuke opened his arms, and Haru crawled into them, curling up on his lap. Makoto wrapped his arms around Rin and pulled them both down onto the bed, pressing Rin against Haru.

 

Rin fell asleep on the Greatest Day in History surrounded by warm, solid bodies and a sensation of absolute love.

**Author's Note:**

> Find out what else happened while I had jury duty over at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
